


Big Badda Boom

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [19]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Something blows up... and it's magnificent!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Something blows up... and it's magnificent!

Finally the fire alarm died down, though everyone's ears were still ringing from the blast itself. Power Girl had taken the blunt of the hit, covered in sot, a stray strand of hair on fire and most of her pyjamas blasted clean off.  

"Hydrogen cell?" Cole put his hands on his hips, much like parents do when scolding a child.  

Power Girl started collecting pieces of cloth and plastic, "Made it myself."  

"Why? What is wrong with normal batteries?" Lucy rubber her ear with her pinky finger.  

"Thought I'd try to get better performance."  

"Who puts hydrogen cells in dildo's!?"  


End file.
